Another One!
by Ke13
Summary: A new girl comes to town and ends up in the Dawkins' house. Along with her come new dangers and big secrets. Will everyone be able to handle everything or is there more to whats going on? Crapy summary, better inside.
1. Chapter 1

I want to go ahead and say I do not own anything except the OCs that are used/going to be used later. This is my first Big Wolf on Campus fanfic, so if things seem a little off don't blame me. I hav not seen** a lot **of the episodes in a while so I might not refere to a lot of episodes. Also I would like to say thanks to Peya Luna for the insperation.

* * *

The past few weeks at the Dawkins' house had been very eventful. Bob and Sally had been preparing for a girl from foster care who would be placed in their house. Tommy had only found out about this a week ago when he saw the stuffed animals his parents had put in their guest room. After he heard about this, Tommy got really excited. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, even if it was a foster sister. He had informed Merton and Lori about the news. The two of them seemed excited as well and congratulated him.

It was the long awaited day of the girl's arrival and a vehicle was making its way to the Dawkins' house. Everyone but the girl was excited for her to get there. "So, how long till they throw me out?" asked the girl, who was previously asleep in the back. "Now Ke, no need to talk like that. I'm sure this family will love you." said the lady driving. "That's what you said about the last twenty houses,' warden'." Her 'warden' sighed. "Well, this town has a creature you like in it." This grabbed Ke's attention. "What is it? Demon, vampire, ghost, what?" The 'warden' smiled. "It's a werewolf." Ke let out a happy howl. "I wish you would not do that. I guess it's good that we're getting you into a more populated town." Ke growled and stuck out her tongue. "My gosh, you are such an animal." Her 'warden' sighed and shut her mouth.

The school day began like any other for Tommy, but he had to keep an eye out for his new sister (at least in his mind she was), Ke. Tommy got to his locker and Lori came up to him. "So where is she?" "She stayed home to finish up unpacking. But dad said he would drop her off." As he finished that sentence, a girl who had orange hair, but the hair that framed her face was black. Her pale face and gray eyes displayed a very unfriendly appeal to them. She wore a purple shirt with a ghost on it, a long black coat, and gray pants with cuts and a small devil smiley. The only gesture she made was the pushing of her glasses back up on her face. Tommy smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. "Hey Ke. Glad to see you made it here on time." She looked him in the eyes. "Whatever, jock boy." She turned to the locker next to his (aka Merton's locker) and put in a combination. After a few tries she started to beat the locker. "Open the hell up, you damn locker!" As Merton showed up all he saw was someone beating his on his locker. "Ah! What are you doing?" he more squeaked than yelled. "My damn locker won't open." She looked him over as he rushed over. She could tell he was like her, in a way. Tommy took the paper out of her hands and looked at it. "This is Merton's locker. Yours is next to his." Tommy pointed to the locker numbers. Ke just snatched the paper back. "I'll take that, jock boy." Lori laughed. "Nice sis ya got there Tommy." Ke glared at her. "I'm not related to jock boy." She then turned back to her, now open, locker. "So, Tommy, this is the girl your family was expecting?" "Yeah Merton. Though someone is grumpy about it." Ke slammed her locker shut and glared at Tommy. "Let me guess, you need good grades to stay on the stupid football team, so you're pretending to be his friend." Lori's mouth dropped and Merton's eyes bulged. "What?" was all Tommy could say. "All jocks are the same. You have bad grades, you find a smart person, and either befriend them or bully them so they do your work." "Tommy and Merton are best friends. They have been for the longest." Ke just made a face. "Someone tell me where this class is." Ke replied, shoving a school schedule out for all of them to see. Merton grabbed it and looked it over. "It seems we have a lot of classes together." He smiled at her, and even though she didn't show it in her body, she relaxed. She grabbed his forearm. "Show me where they are." Merton couldn't hold back his giggles, it's not every day a girl wanted him to help her with something without something in return (like do a paper for them or do all the work on a project). They soon came to a stop. Well, more like she stopped and he bumped into her. "Sorry." Merton apologized, thinking it was his giggling and him bumping into her. "So where are the classes?" She turned to face him. "Oh. It's at the end of the hall." he pointed in said direction. Then she walked behind him and grabbed his shirt. Because of her action he looked at her funny, but she had not done anything to harm him… yet, like Lori does when he gets too close or something like that. "Are we going to class or not?" She looked him in the eyes, which was a little hard because she was a good 5 inches shorter than him. "Oh, sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile and they started to walk to class. She was the one who bumped into him this time. She looked in front of him and saw two beefy looking guys. "Hey, Dingle, how about you give us your cash." said the one on the left. Before Merton could say anything, Ke stepped in. "How about you two go get a fork and stick it in a plug-in." she crossed her arms to show she meant it. "And who are you, shorty?" The two laughed at the last part. "Ke, you don't want to mess with TNT." Merton tried to get in front of her, but she would not let him. Tim grabbed Merton while Travis grabbed Ke, who didn't like that at all. She quickly preformed a self defense martial arts move to make him let go, by hitting him in a nerve on his arm. She then went over to Travis and kicked him in the side. "We're so not goin' to get beat up by a girl." with that said TNT charged at her. She dodged them at the last minute and kick Travis in the back, causing him to fall on the floor, and stepped on the small of his back, while she grabbed Tim's arm and folded it behind his back. "Now, you two, leave us alone now." Her voice sounded as deadly as a cobra's venom. After she let them go they scrambled up to their feet and ran like hell. "That was cool!" Merton almost hugged her, but remembered she just beat up TNT. "I hate bullies." She noticed that Merton was glad that TNT where gone. "If those two mess with you again, let me know." She put her hand on his shoulder. Merton got over whelmed and hugged her. "We should get to class." she said after a few seconds. "Oh, yeah." Merton let her go and Ke grabbed his shirt and the two went on to first period.

Ke and Merton wound up talking and found out that they both love the paranormal. He even told her about the Gothic Fantasy Guild and she said she might join along with an art club. Soon lunch came along and the two of them sat together to continue their paranormal conversation. A few minutes later Tommy and Lori sat with them. "So Ke, how do you like it here so far?" "Why? You lookin' to shove me into a locker?" Truth be told, she didn't trust Tommy, in spite of what Merton said about him. "Why are you so hostel to Tommy?" asked Lori, who was still confused about Ke. "Last time I was housed with a jock I had to constantly watch my back and beat him to a bloody pulp." and with that she took a huge chunk out of her chicken. "Someone's hungry. then Tommy flashed one of his smiles. "I'd say bite me, but I would have to bite back and I don't know where you've been." It was quite at the table for a while, until Ke asked Merton, "What do you know about the werewolf here?" Tommy's eyes went big, Lori tried not to laugh, and Merton did a spit-take in Tommy's face. Panicked, Merton said, "There's no werewolf her in  
Pleasantville." "My 'warden' said she did research and heard there is one." Just as she was about to persist in asking the bell rang. "Let's get to class Ke." Merton grabbed her hand and drug her to their next class.

It was past 9:30 and Merton was still standing in the park. He finally admitted that the (female) cheerleader who asked him out was just a joke. Disappointed, he walked into the patio (or whatever the hell it's called) and sat down. "Why do I always fall for these things?" he said dropping his head into his hands. He soon heard growling coming from behind him. He brushed it off thinking it was Tommy, but realized it was something else when got in front of him. He noticed the figure was wearing black sweat pants and a gray over-sized hodie, then he saw claws, some fur, and two yellow glowing eyes. He didn't notice that the werewolf had moved closer to him. He saw it was smaller than most of the other ones he'd seen, including Tommy. "I'll have you know that I'm not very tasty." he said as the werewolf moved its head closer to him. Even though most of the werewolf was hidden, he saw that this werewolf had no Adam's apple, meaning that this was a female werewolf. As he observed her, he noticed she was just sniffing him. Merton was unsure if he should move or not, so he stayed still for a while. As she slowly started to pull away Tommy saw them. He was already wolfed-out because he was on a date with Lori, who had to go home because she didn't clean her room. "Get away from him!" he yelled, hopping that the new werewolf would go after him and not Merton. She growled at him and ran off. Tommy ran over to Merton. "Hey man, you okay?" "I'm fine Tommy. Don't worry." Merton was still wondering '_Why was she smelling me?_'

Meanwhile the female werewolf ran until she reached the Dawkins' house. She de-wolfed and ran as fast as she could up stairs. She went into what was once a guest room and took off the hodie and sweat pants. She walked in front of the mirror and brushed her black and orange hair. '_Now, if he is hurt, I can tell._' She smiled and changed into some gray pajama pants with black bats on them and a black AC/DC shirt with a guitar on it. "Ke, are you home?" came the voice of Sally Dawkins. "Yeah. I'm 'home'." and after her reply, she turned off the lights and flopped onto 'her' bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I want to just say that I do not own Big Wolf on Campus or anything else except the OCs that are mine. I also want to say I'm a bad speller so don't kill me for it.

And Merry Christmas everyone!XD

* * *

It had been a whole week and Ke had some things going the way she wanted them to. The word was out not to mess with her after what she did to TNT on her first day.

She had taken into account how things in this town were different, well only two things anyway. One was the school had no art clubs what so ever and the other was she had a friend, she hoped.

Today after the Gothic Fantasy Guild gathered, Merton introduced her as a new member to the Guild. She noticed only four other people, besides her and Merton, were there.

One member really stood out to her, mainly because the girl was eyeing her oddly. The girl looked like a freshman, and upon further investigation saw she had braces and glasses. The look the girl gave her held jealousy, as if she hated that Merton had an arm over her shoulders.

Ke finally took a set in front of Merton and he began his lecture. His lecture was about vampires, which she knew a lot about. When he got to the part about killing vampires she wanted to add her two cents. "Um, Merton, I think just about anything through the heart of a vampire will kill it." He paused while the freshman girl shot her a glare. Finally he asked, "Could you please explain?" He was curious about what she meant.

"Well any long solid object through anything's heart will kill it. And if you look in Hellboy, he used specialized bullets to kill things." He thought for a few minutes. "That's a good argument. Anyone else want to contribute?" The other three members were ether asleep or out of it. The freshman girl was the only one to participate. "Yes Margaret. Your comment." "Technically that movie has no vampires in it so you can't rely on that as a source."

Ke stood up rather quickly. "But if you look at the movie Underworld, the lycans made those bullets that had sunlight in them and killed vampires." Her voice was harsh and mean. The only person she wouldn't talk to in that way was Merton.

The debate between the two of them went on till the end of the meeting. Soon everyone, besides Merton, left as he cleaned up. Or so he thought.

"Merton." He turn to see Ke still setting in her set. "I thought you left. You okay?" He pulled a chair and sat next to her. "Sorry I messed up you lecture. I just wanted to add my two cents." He leaned over and patted her back. "It's okay. In fact most of the members don't even stay awake, so you made it fun." She let out a small laugh. "That's better." They both got up and finished cleaning up.

Soon they left the room and headed to the parking lot. Before they left the room Merton had offered to give her rides home on Guild meeting days. She stopped just short of the hearse. "Merton turned to look at her.

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it today." "Yeah. It's just… We're friends right?" She looked down, unsure of his response. "Of course we're friends." He gave her a hug to make her feel better.

From what she told him she was never any good at making friends very easily. She hugged him back. _'He is my first and best friend.'_ They then got into to the hearse and left.

Lori huffed as she dropped into one of the chairs in the Dawkins' kitchen. She was getting frustrated at Tommy because he was unsure about their upcoming date, which was thought of out of the blue.

"Why not this Friday? It's the perfect day. No homework, no having to get home early, more things to—" "But his Friday is a full moon, Lori. I'm going to wolf out for sure." He sighed and flopped down into his chair.

"Tommy, you know I don't care. Besides, I don't want to wait two weeks for our date." Lori had decided to give Tommy another shot at her, after all she still liked him, not just the wolf but all of him. "Look, if we go somewhere like the park or cemetery no one will see you. Well except for me." She reached her hand over to Tommy's to hold it.

'_Well, she has been trying not to make me wolf-out. And she does have a point.' _"Okay. This Friday it is." He smiled at her as the back door opened suddenly.

"Great. You're here jock boy." Ke slammed the door shut behind her. "I do live here you know, just like you." She shot him one of her glares. Lori tensed up. After she used her usual method to make him back off from hitting on her, Ke had rushed over with a look so evil Lori could of sworn Ke was a monster. She shuddered at the memory. "You okay?" Tommy looked at her and she nodded.

Ke went over to the fridge and got a bottled Yoo-hoo.

As she turned to leave Lori said, "I can see why her family put her in foster care." After that Ke all but flew towards her and got right in her face. "Liston her, bitch. If you can go through what I have you can talk all you want, but until then you don't6 have the right to say anything about me."

Lori was not one to show fear, but the tone of her voice and her enraged face shake uncontrollability. "Ke, stop it." Tommy got up and tried to hug them both, but Ke moved away from him.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Don't wake me up jock boy." She stomped up stairs and slammed her door.

"You should watch what you say about her family." Lori nodded, still shaken from the event. She soon was clam enough to ask, "What happened to her family?"

Tommy was silent for a while then said, "Well, not much is known but when she was found she was covered in blood. Later it was found out that the blood was her mom's, when she killed herself. She had been right there when it happened, but she hardly has any memory of what happened. And her dad and older brother left her all by herself."

Lori fell silent. "Wow. I'd be a bitch too if that happened to me." She felt bad for what she said. She just thought Ke was a problem child.

Ke went over to her stereo and turned it up really loud, playing a Three Days Grace CD. She locked her door and let out a scream that turned into a howl as she wolfed-out. She howled a few more times till she ran out of breath and de-wolfed. She moved over to her bed and fell flat on her stomach onto it.

A few moments passed and she was beginning to nod off until she heard pounding on her door. "Ke turn down your music and open up." _'Guess I should see what jock boy wants.'_ She got up and turned down her stereo before opening the door a little.

"What?" Tommy could tell she was pissed because she said not to wake her. "Merton's here with something you forgot." He then stepped to the side to reveal Merton holding her sketchbook. She glared at Tommy. "Merton can come in." She opened the door wider for him and slipped in behind him slamming the door in Tommy's face.

"That was a little harsh." Merton placed her sketchbook on a small desk in her room. She did not answer, instead she went and sat on her bed. He could tell she was down and sat next to her. "Everything okay?"

After a few minutes she grabbed him around his chest and buried her face in it. He was unsure of what to do so he placed one arm around her and petted her with his other hand. "Merton, can… can you stay for a while?" He knew if this had been Becky, he could've brought out Mr. Carzypants, but because it was Ke he just nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay as long as you want."

It was later in the day and Ms. Griffin, Ke's 'warden', came for her check up on her progress. From what she heard Ke had not improved, but she was shocked when the Dawkins said they wanted to keep trying with her.

After a while Merton came down and got a box of chocolate-chip cookies. "Well, who are you young man?" asked Ms. Griffin, wondering who he was. "I'm Merton Dingle. Who are you?" "I'm Ms. Griffin." Merton nodded, knowing about her from Ke. "What cha doin' with the cookies?" asked Tommy. "Oh, these. Ke wanted some cookies so I told her I'd get them for her." "Are you saying you interact with her?" asked a shocked Ms. Griffin. "Well, she said I was her best friend." Ms. Griffin's eye widened and chocked a little on her drink. "You okay Ms. Griffin?" Sally asked, trying to help her out. "Yes. I'm fine. But did you just say you are her best friend?"

Everyone gave her an odd look. It was like she never heard of Ke having a friend before. "Yes. That's what I said. Why?" Ms. Griffin put her drink down and was silent for a time. When she finally spoke she said, "The only friends she had before she was put into foster care was a pack of wolves that lived near their house deep in the woods. Up till now she never had a human friend." Everyone but Merton was shocked. Ke had already told him that, saying that some of her behavior and mind set was set from.

Soon he remembered the box of cookies in his hands. "Well, I better get back up there. She must really want these cookies by now." He laughed and went over to the stairs. "Hold on. I need to see her before I leave." She hurried over and followed him up the stairs.

Merton knocked on her door. "Ke, I got the cookies." There was a scrambling noise followed by a loud thud before the door was opened. "Sorry. I was going in circles and got distracted." She smiled but if faded when she saw Ms. Griffin. "What do you want, 'warden'?" "Nice to see you too." Ms. Griffin sighed. "I see you have a friend." "So? That's my business, not yours." "Well I wanted to tell you you'll be staying here for a while." She said good bye and left. Ke growled at her, then her and Merton went into her room.

Friday soon came and Tommy and Merton were at their lockers talking when Tommy brought up his date with Lori. "Tommy! I thought we were going to find that she wolf tonight." "I'm sorry Merton. We can do that some other time, kay. Lori's going to a family reunion next weekend." Merton put on his fake smile and told him it was okay. He knew Tommy and Lori were trying to make this time work, and the she wolf had not caused any trouble so it was unknown what she wanted. He shook his head and decided to wait till next weekend.

By the end of school Ke could no longer take it. "Merton tell me what's wrong, please." "Nothing. I'm fine." Ke gave him a look that told him she did not believe him. He had to think of something to tell her so he wouldn't wind up outing Tommy's secret. "Tommy and I were going to have a movie marathon, but he made plans with Lori after we agreed to it."

Ke was mad at Tommy, but knew hurting him wouldn't help Merton feel better. "I'll watch movies with you." "You will?" She nodded. "But I got to get a few things from that house I'm in. Like some of my movies and some pajamas. We'll have the best time ever!" They both had big grins on their faces as they discussed what kind of movies to watch.

After they went by the Dawkins' house they arrived at Merton's lair. Ke tossed Merton the movie titled Dog Soldiers to play. They decided to watch werewolf movies for the marathon. They both sat down on the couch and started the movie.

Thirty minutes into the movie Ke got tired and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm around her shoulders so she could get more comfortable. At some point her arm found its way around his shoulders.

She soon fell asleep. Merton laughed lightly at her, due to the fact that she reminded him of a sleeping puppy. He could not help but to get excited at the fact a girl was sleeping on him so peacefully.

At some point her other hand made its way to his chest. He ignored it and continued to watch the movie. After a while her hand had slipped down to land on his right hip. He started to stiffen at the thought of how close her hand was. At that time the movie had ended so he tried to wake her up.

Without thinking, due to the face she thought she was in bed trying to grab a blanket, she mistakenly grabbed the bulged in his pants. He let out a small moan at the contact. Thinking something was wrong she lightly squeezed what was in her hand a few more times.

Merton had let out some loud moans from her action, which in turn woke her up. She saw where her hand was and quickly pulled it away. "Oh man. I'm so sorry. I thought… I mean…" She stuttered really bad and her face was as red as Merton's was.

They were quite for a time until Ke suggested, "Um… Why don't you go and rub that out." Her blush got five times darker. Merton nodded and went into the bathroom. He sat down the toilet lid and sat on it where he then pulled down his pants and boxers. He closed his eyes and started to pump his cock. After some time he started to reach his climax and came. He cleaned up before returning to the couch.

A while later they both started to laugh uncontrollably. "Well, that was different wasn't it?" asked Ke, recovering from her laughing fit. "Yeah. But let's not tell anyone about it." "Sure." Merton went over to the window and looked out. "Hey the full moon is rising. Wanna see?" "Did you say full moon?" Her tone sounded panicked.

"Yeah. Why?" "Merton, you need to—" She turned away from him, trying to hide whatever was happening to her. "You okay?" He heard intense growling, like she was resisting something.

He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "No!" When he saw her face he was met with two glowing eyes, fur, and fangs. He was shocked to see the she wolf that they were wondering was a threat or not was Ke.

She waited for his screams of terror, but when she heard nothing she cautiously opened her eyes. "You not afraid of me?" He shook his head. He reached one hand to the fur on her face. She giggled. "That tickles." "Wow." He got up and sat next to her again.

"So I take it you know a werewolf." "What makes you say that?" She gave him a look. "Okay. But I can't tell you who it is." "I don't really care who the werewolf is, I just want to know if he is a good werewolf." He chucked a bit. "Yup. He's a good werewolf." "Good."

"So why did you sniff me that night?" She sighed. "I did it to make sure I could tell if my best friend was in trouble, so I could help." "I thought you were going to eat me." They laughed for a time before continuing with the marathon.

Tommy and Lori had just finished their picnic in the cemetery and where now walking through the woods. "This is nice." said Lori, holding Tommy's paw. "Yeah. I'm glad we did this." Tommy smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

As they continued Tommy stepped on something and let out a howl. "What's the matter?" "Something sharp and silver is in my foot." "I'll get it out. Hold on." Lori pulled out an odd object that looked somewhat like a tack. "Who the hell left this here?" Lori tossed it deep into the woods and they continued.

Little did they know they were being watched. "Vell, vell, vell. Looks like there's a volf boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got chapter three up. Sorry it took so long.^_^; I had a lot of stuff going on and had writers block.

And by the way if you want to see what Ke looks like just got to my profile page and click the link to my DA account.

**Edit:** I do not own anything excapte Ke and any other OCs.

* * *

The sun peered through the small, narrow window at the top of the room on the two sleeping teens on the floor. Merton was the first to wake up and was shocked to find Ke sleeping on him. Her head was on his shoulder and the bottom of her small chest was on his left rib cage. He thought back to how they got that way.

_Flashback_

It was almost 11 o'clock when Ke asked, "Mind if I change into my pjs?" "Sure. You can change in the bathroom over there." "You should change too, unless you're going to sleep in your clothes." She giggled as she grabbed her pjs and went into the bathroom. He nodded and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of red and black plaid pajama bottoms and a blue shirt with a black wolf howling at a white full moon.

In the bathroom Ke had trouble getting her black skinny jeans off. She had to make sure her claws did not damage them. After she got them off then put on her black and lime green checkered pajama bottoms, careful not to let her claws rip them. Then she pulled off her red shirt with black cartoon skulls on it and put on her sky blue tank top with 'Happy Bunny' in a straight jacket saying 'cute but psycho' on it.

Merton got done dressing as she came out of the bathroom. As she was putting her clothes down he took the time to observe her wolfed-out form.

Her fur was very different from Tommy's in many ways. The fur on her arms stopped an inch blow her shoulders and her hair, which was mid back level, only grew down to her hips, showing she dyed the front. The only natural black was in the back of her hair that was wide at the top and got slimmer as it went to the bottom of her hair. The fur on her face was in the same place as Tommy's and the same color as her hair, but none on the chin.

He also noticed that even though she had a small chest she still had some nice cleavage, but he stopped that thinking that if he said anything she might get scared. _'She looks so cute.'_ He laughed a little which got her attention.

"What's so funny?" "Uh…" he had to think quick, "That rabbit on your shirt." She smirked at him. "Well if you think Happy Bunny is cute what do you think about this?" She flung a pillow at him and it hit him in the face before it fell to the floor.

"Very funny." he said, smirking as he picked up the pillow and threw it at her. After she got hit she laughed and ran at him. Before he could do anything she grabbed him and they fell down. He waited for his back to hit the floor but he only felt something soft under him, namely his chest.

He opened his eyes to see Ke under him. He guessed she used her speed to turn them around. They were quite for a while before Ke asked, "Are you hurt Merton?" "I'm fine. What about you?" he asked as he started to get up. She nodded and they both laughed.

Soon they moved to the floor to watch the movies. They went from watching to discussing movie werewolf attacks to play fighting before they fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

Merton let out a small sigh as he remembered what happened. He looked back down at her and couldn't help but think _'She's so close I could kiss her.'_ He stopped that thought thinking that if he did anything like that it would ruin their friendship.

He soon felt the smaller girl start to move. Ke slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Merton. She looked at him groggily then smiled at him. "Yo." She had been use to waking up on top of someone or something before she went into foster care.

Merton tried to clam down, but he could feel a blush coming when the lair door flew open. "Merton, honey, do you and Tommy want breakfast?" asked his mom, who saw the teens.

There was an awkward silence before Merton jolted up causing Ke to fall on the floor. Ms. Dingle giggled before asking, "Who do we have here?" "I'm Ke Grimm." she said as she got up off the floor. "Do you mean like the famous scientist Lydia Grimm?" Merton's mom asked. Ke nodded. "That's my mom."

Merton was a little stunned. He knew that her mom was a scientist, but had no idea that her mom was Lydia Grimm. He remembered when it happened, and how she was found. The report said it looked like her throat was ripped out.

He was pulled back to reality by Ke giving him a worried look. _'I shouldn't ever bring that up. Ever. She's been though hell and I sure don't want her going back.'_ He got up and the two of them went up for breakfast.

After breakfast the two teens went back to the lair. Breakfast had proven to be interesting because as soon as Ke walked into the kitchen Merton's dad asked if he finally got laid. Merton blushed as Ke went blank.

Merton had to explain that they just watched movies. After he got done his dad just looked disappointed. It made her made that he would be disappointed that his son didn't sleep around, but she decided not to say anything. She found out that Merton told his mom about her and it made her blush a little.

Merton just got done brushing his teeth as Ke sighed after looking through her bag. "What's wrong?" "I some how forgot my toothbrush. Can I use yours?" "Sure. I have a spare one." She smiled and walked into the bathroom to begin brushing her teeth.

At the same time Tommy opened the back door of the lair. "Hey Tommy." "Hey Merton. I think there's a new hunter in town." Tommy made his way over to the couch and saw a girl's bag. He gave a sly grin and said, "You had a girl over? Way to go man."

He plopped down on the couch and picked up the movies. "Did you come on to her any?" If Tommy had been facing him he would have seen the blush on his face as he thought back to 'that' moment.

"So how was your date?" Merton asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't know how Tommy would react if he said who was over.

Before Tommy could reply an all too familiar voice said, "You're here jock boy." "Ke. What are you doing here?" "Unlike you I don't bail on friends for a stupid date." Merton picked up his fake skull that had gummy worms in it. "Gummy worm any one?"

Tommy knew she was partly right. "You know what, how about all of us go to The Factory tonight?" Merton knew Tommy was trying to make up for bailing. "Sure Tommy." Tommy then looked over at Ke. "What's your answer Ke?"

She was stunned. No one, before Merton, wanted nothing to do with her let alone invite her somewhere. "Uh…okay." Tommy gave her one of his thousand watt grins.

It was night when the four teen got to The Factory. Ke looked at the sign with red lights that had the name on it. She still didn't trust Tommy, but she didn't totally not trust him. Once inside the four of them got a table and sat down, Tommy next to Lori and Merton next to Ke.

They made ideal conversation, which Ke kept her mouth shut for, when a song Ke knew came on. Without thinking she grabbed Merton, dragging him to the dance floor, and started dancing. Soon all of them where dancing until a slow song came on.

Ke turned to go back to their table but Merton stopped her. "Something wrong?" She looked at him half nervous, half embarrassed. "I, uh… I've never slow danced before." She knew she was blushing but couldn't stop it.

"I could show you if you want." He figured that he could give her some of the things she never got to do. He took her arms and placed them around his neck. Then he placed his arms around her back. She was nervous at first but soon got the hang of it. Even though nether of them would say it out loud, they did like having the other pressed this close together.

The song ended and Tommy and Lori were already at their table. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom." And with that she went to the restroom. When Merton got to the table Tommy asked, "Where's Ke?" "She went to the restroom." "I got to talk to her so I'll go wait for her." Tommy then got up and walked towards the restrooms.

Ke just finished in the restroom when she was grabbed by TNT who put a zip-tie around her wrist to bind them together. Tommy saw the ambush and followed them outside. Once out side TNT then zip-tied both her ankles together. As soon as she was unable to defend her self they started to bet her up.

They didn't get to do a lot of damage because Tommy yelled, "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" TNT stopped and ran like hell. Tommy ran over to her and tried not to wolf-out. "You okay?" She didn't speak to him but she did growl.

"Look, I know you don't like me but if you're really hurt we need to find out now." As Tommy tried to undo the zip-ties she stared at him. "I have a pocket knife in my pocket." Tommy looked up at her and got her knife.

After he cut the zip-ties he helped her up. "You good?" "Yeah. Thanks Tommy." Tommy was stunned. That was the first time she called him anything other than jock boy. "I'm sorry for …everything." He gently put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. Lets tell Lori and Merton what happened and go home." She nodded and they both did what he said.

It was late into the night when this new activity started. Merton had never done this before, but there he was, with Ke, on his back, naked. Ke was fully wolfed-out and had him on his back. She had started licking his neck and went lower down to her target. She nuzzled the little hairs above his cock before taking all of him in her mouth.

Her mouth felt so good that when she stopped he almost whined but caught himself as felt he entered her. She was doing all the work and it felt so good and he could hear that she was enjoying it as well. But soon everything faded only to be replaced with the annoying buzzing from his alarm clock.

He turned it off and then noticed his hardened member in his boxers. "Why does this keep happening?" It had been the third time he had a dream like that involving Ke. He knew he didn't have enough time for a cold shower before school so he went into the bathroom and dropped his boxers.

He grabbed his dick and started to think of a tall, big breasted women. He started to pump when not even half way through he thought of Ke doing all kinds of sexy things to and for him. Before he released it he reached his climax and was caught in the most mind-blowing release of his life. He had had many dreams like that with different girls before, he just hoped the ones with Ke would stop soon.

Ke got a ride to school from Tommy. Ever since Saturday night the two of them got along surprisingly well. They even had a few things in common, like they both liked Ashton Kutcher. The two of them met up with Lori and Merton then headed to some kind of assembly.

When they got there they saw a gruff-looking man. The man paced back and forth before he spoke. "Mine name is," he paused as he wrote his name, "Vermon Flagshinhorn. I'm a verevolf hunter." Ke discreetly grabbed Merton's arm while Tommy got a little painicy.

"I 'ave reason to believe that a she-volf 'as come her to mate with the verevolf here." All four of them almost let their eyes bug-out. Merton knew why the two werewolves were worried. He had an idea to help both of them meet and he technically not out them out to each other.

Merton was in the park waiting for everyone to show up. He told Ke that the Pleasantville werewolf wanted to meet her and told Tommy and Lori to meet up with him to look for the she-wolf. A wolfed-out Ke, in a baggy black hoodie and light blue seat pants, showed up at the same time a wolfed-out Tommy and Lori show up.

Not many words were exchanged before a silver dart barely missed the two werewolves. "Damned verevolves! 'old still!" shouted Flagshinhorn as he loaded his dart gun. Ke growled as he took aim. As soon as he fired the dart Merton shoved her out of the way and took the shot for her.

"MERTON!" she couldn't help but scream and run over to him. He was alright, he was just unconious from the tranquilizer dart. She let out a sigh of relief that he was okay then charged at the hunter. "Wait!" Tommy yelled but he was ignored and she got hit with a dart in the arm. She pulled it out before she fell to the ground.

Lori ran over to Flagshinhorn and kicked the dart gun out of his hands. Tommy ran over and punched him until he passed out. He de-wolfed and moved the two unconious bodies into the bodies while Lori hid. The hunter soon came too. "What…" he said as he slowly got up "You just missed the werewolves. They went to Mullingbreg." Tommy lied. He nodded and ran towards Mullingbreg.

Lori came out and asked, "You think we should see who the she-wolf is?" "Nah. Not yet. Lets just get these two back to the lair."

When they got to the lair Tommy sat Merton on his bed and the she-wolf on the couch. Merton was just coming to after Tommy walked away from the she-wolf. "Where am I?" he asked groggily. "In you're lair." said Lori.

"So when were you going to tell us you knew the she-wolf?" Lori asked, pointing to the couch. Before Merton could say anything the she-wolf started to get up and her hood fell off. "Ke! You're the she-wolf?" both Tommy and Lori shouted.

Merton let out a nervous laugh. Ke looked at Tommy closely then asked, "Tommy, are you the werewolf?" Tommy sighed. _'Well I know she's not evil so I guess I should let her know.'_ "Yeah. I am."

Soon everyone put all the truth out about being a werewolf. Tommy and Ke were both bitten within the same time span, but by different werewolves. It was getting late so Tommy and Ke went home.

As soon as they left Lori asked, "Merton do you love her?" Merton rubbed his arm with no response. "You do!" "I don't know Lori. I've been having 'really nice' dream about her not to mention she grabbed my…" He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. The two of them swore not to say anything about Friday night.

"What did she grab?" "Nothing." Lori let it drop and started to leave. "Wait." "What Merton?" "Don't say anything to her and Tommy, please." "Okay." and with that Lori left.

Meanwhile out side the Evil Werewolf Syndicate an alpha stood at the door with a picture in his hand. "Soon I will have my one true love." He smiled evilly at the picture. It was a picture of a six year-old Ke and a boy around the age of sixteen with light brown hair, green eyes, somewhat muscular, and a little tanned. He put the picture up carefully before walking in.

* * *

Who is that guy and why does he have a pic of Ke?

Will Merton say anything to Ke about how hw feels?

Thats all the questions I'm putting up. If you have any just put them in the reviews of message me.


End file.
